


socially awkward

by onenightjoanly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Confession, Kissing, M/M, Singing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightjoanly/pseuds/onenightjoanly
Summary: virgil is a little awkward





	socially awkward

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little something i wrote for the lovely teacupfulofstarshine on tumblr <33  
> hope you all enjoy.

Virgil didn’t talk much.

See, Virgil Winters was more of a texter, if you texted, you could think of what you said carefully. Whereas verbally, you didn’t exactly have that luxury. 

Virgil was  _ especially  _ bad at parties.

Loads of people, nowhere to hide, can you blame him?

His twin brother on the other hand...

Well he loved them.

“There is no way I’m going to a graduation party, Roman.” Virgil refused.

“Oh come  _ on _ , Gerard Way-Too-Angsty, you need to get out of the house!” Roman said, flinging his arms in the air.

“Don’t compare my ugly mug to the legendary Gerard Way, you shit.”

“Virgil! None of that!” Patton, Roman’s boyfriend, huffed.

“ _ Fine,  _ but still. I’m not going! Nope!” Virgil said, walking to the kitchen.

“Logan’s going.” Roman said, smirking.

Virgil slowly tilted his body out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow, “He is?”

“Uh-huuuh.” Roman grinned, “And you wouldn’t wanna miss out on seeing Logan, would you?”

“You’re a prick.”

“So you’re going?”

“...Yeah.” Virgil said as he walked quickly to his room.

“Perfect!” Roman bounced up and down, clapping his hands.”

“Darling, you can’t always play the Logan Card.” Patton said in his Dad Voice.

“Yesss but it worked! besides, it’s not like I lied! Logan is coming!”

Virgil sat on his bed, holding his phone close to his face, smiling at the messages that popped up.

**_Virge: my idiot twin told me you’re going to that graduation party?_ **

**_Lo: I am attending the party, only because Patton told me there would be lava cake, and as you know, I cannot pass up an opportunity for free lava cake._ **

**_[typing]_ **

**_me: maybe...we could go together? like a date? or something?_ **

_ nope, not doing that. bad idea. _

**_Virge: maybe we could carpool? saves gas money._ **

**_Lo: That’s smart, Virgil. I’d like that. I can pick you up at 8 tomorrow?_ **

_ aaaaaaHHHHHHHH _

**_Virge: sounds cool, L._ **

**_Lo: Question._ **

**_Virge: what’s up?_ **

**_Lo: Why do we only talk via text? Well, not only via text, but most of the time._ **

**_Virge: oh..uhm..._ **

**_Virge: pat is calling me for dinner, i’ll see you tomorrow._ **

**_Lo: Tomorrow it is. Goodbye, V._ **

**_Virge: later, nerd._ **

_ 16 hours to prepare...That allows time for a couple breakdowns and a few outfit changes. _

“Why are we at the mall? Are we getting dinner here?” Virgil asked, getting out of the car.

“Roman said the only way to get you to go clothes shopping was to tell you we were getting dinner.” Patton said.

“ _ Why _ am I getting clothes?”

“Because, you heathen, you need to have proper party attire, and not that awkward outfit you wear all the time.” Roman said, gesturing to Virgil’s attire, “Come  _ on, _ it’ll be fun!”

“Egh...fine.”

**_Saturday, 7:59pm:_ **

**_Lo: I am here, may I come inside?_ **

**_Virge: yeah, yeah sure. it’s open._ **

“Virgil?” Logan called out.

“Oh, Virgie is upstairs! Roman and I took him shopping last night, so he’s just picking an outfit.” Patton smiled.

“Alright, thank you Patton.”

“Roman, I’m awkward enough, do you  _ really _ think I can look at Logan and look like this?” Virgil asked anxiously.

“Hey, look at me, little brother.” Roman smiled.

“Younger by three minutes..” Virgil mumbled.

Roman tilted Virgil’s face up, so they were making eye contact, “It’s going to be okay. Even if he doesn’t like you back, at least you look amazing as hell.”

Virgil chuckled softly, letting a tear slip down his face, causing Roman to take a deep breath.

“If you don’t think you can handle it, I can call the guys and tell them we got sick. We can just stay here and watch a movie.” the older said, smiling softly.

“I just...do you really think I look good?” Virgil asked quietly.

Roman turned him around, so they both faced the mirror, “You look extraordinary, little brother.”

“I’ll go...But if it gets too intense-”

“We will leave.” Roman finished.

Roman and Virgil walked down the stairs, seeing Patton and Logan sitting on the couch; relaxing in each others company, only looking up when Roman cleared his throat. The adult moved to the left, revealing Virgil.

Virgil was a shy person.

He normally wore black jeans, combat boots, the normal edgy teenager clothes.

So when Logan saw Virgil in a matte black dress, fishnets, purple flats, and winged eyeliner, he was a little in shock.

Virgil looked  _ beautiful. _

“Lo...?” Virgil asked shyly, “Is something wrong? Is it the outfit? I can chan-”

“No!” Logan shouted, voice cracking, “No, no. You look...”

Virgil walked a little closer, “I look?”

“Extravagant.” Logan finished, composing himself.

The four boys walked into the building where Roman’s friends were throwing the party, and Virgil immediately went to his phone.

“Hey, Ro. What’s with your brother?” one of the guys asked.

“Oh, Virgil? He has really bad anxiety, it’s easier for him to communicate things through text in high anxiety situations.” Roman smiled.

“Oh...Weird.”

Virgil and Logan both went to the first couch they could find, drowning out the voices with the blasting music.

**_Lo: V, are you alright?_ **

**_Virge: yeah, just a bit much._ **

**_Lo: will you be joining your brother in karaoke?_ **

**_Virge: oh god no._ **

As if on cue, Roman walked over, giving Virgil puppy dog eyes.

“Viiiiirgil could you would you do the rap part for Awkward?” he asked.

Virgil pondered for a moment.

_ Maybe the song will tell Logan how much I like him..Maybe? _

_ Come on, this isn’t a fan fiction where everything is suddenly going to be sunshine and rainbows because of a song. _

“Fifty bucks.” Virgil said.

“Deal!” Roman smiled, pulling Virgil over to the karaoke stage.

“What song, boys?”

“Awkward, Scotty Sire.” Roman grinned.

The DJ handed them two microphones and Virgil stood at the front of the stage as the room went quiet, he looked around, then locked eyes with Logan, quickly sending a text.

**_Virge: i’m not good at this stuff..but i like you, i’m gonna run out of here after the song, but if you want to talk about it..we can._ **

Logan looked up and locked eyes with Virgil.

Virgil coughed, “Hello everybody, I’m here to ruin your party.”

The crowd chuckled as he looked at Roman, who nodded, letting Virgil start.

Virgil smiled nervously before starting; 

_ “Clumsy with my words around the people I don't know _

_ And I'll be stumbling with what to say like everywhere I go _

_ But I promise I'm not like this all the time _

_ Yeah, I can spit game when I'm online _

_ When I got a keyboard I can hide behind _

_ Put careful thought into every single word I type _

_ But when I see you face to face _

_ Don't know how to talk or what to say _

_ 'Cause there's no rewind button and there's no erase _

_ You seem concerned by my lack of words _

_ And I don't hate you, I'm just preserved.” _

Roman grinned, walking next to him, beginning his part;

_ “Self-conscious, social skills aren't making any progress _

_ I might seem like an asshole _

_ But I'm totally harmless, truthfully I'm just _

_ Socially awkward _

_ Not a smooth talker _

_ But once you get to know me _

_ I've got so much more to offer _

_ When I'm face to face with you _

_ Don't know what to say or do _

_ Hard for me to play it cool _

_ Awkward.” _

The two finished the song, Virgil not even noticing that Logan had left after the second verse, Virgil handed the DJ the microphone, heading out the door.

“Can’t get home without a ride, right?” Logan said, leaning back against his Jeep.

“Logan I’m sorry I didn’t tell you..tell you. You can just reject me now, I’m ready, I-  _ mmph!” _

Logan had cut Virgil off with a kiss, the softest feeling Virgil had ever felt. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, melting into the delicate flower petals that were Logan’s lips. The kiss was like the fourth of July, Roman was right about that. When they pulled back, Logan rested their foreheads together.

“I’m awkward too, hope that’s alright.” he chuckled.

“Very.” Virgil smiled, kissing Logan again.


End file.
